Care Less
by Dinkel
Summary: Sometimes you really shouldn't care about all the important things and enjoy the rest... Rodolphus and Rabastan plan to do just that and Harry isn't too averse, either... now betaed Oneshot...RLHPRL...SlashThreesome


**Disclaimer: All the wonderful characters belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I make no money with this and I don't mean to offend anyone.**

**Author's Note: Just a random idea that plopped into my mind and wouldn't leave me alone and kept distracting me from my other story, and so I decided to write it down... Besides, there is only one story centering on Rodolphus and Harry and Rabastan doesn't even have an own section. Poor Rabastan! Anyway! I decided to change that.**

**The edited scenes can be found on either ForeverFandom or adultfanfiction . net under the same pen name and the same title. I also put the links to AFF on my profile.**

**Warnings: English is not my mother tongue so be gentle on me. This story contains SLASH, a THREESOME (obviously) and a bit of INCEST so if you are offended by one of these you should leave right now...**

**Beta (31/05/08): Thanks to the wonderful Tsubasa no Ryu this story is now betaed.**

* * *

"Sold to Harry Potter!"

Of course they didn't say the price, Harry thought cynically. The Ministry wouldn't want to be accused of slave trade and getting money out of this. No, of course it was only to give those sad individuals a chance to redeem themselves. It didn't matter if they were innocent, either, since after all no-one was guiltless these days and the Dark Mark on their forearms was more than enough to consider them criminals.

He watched as his two new slaves were freed from their chains after a Medi-wizard had slipped silver bracelets with old runes carved into them over their large hands, fastening them. At least it was a Medi-wizard. Someone who had vowed to help people where ever he could. It was certainly a nice way to help!

The two tall figures were directed towards him and he would have smiled at them if he hadn't been aware of all the eyes on him. Suspicious glares. Harry knew that the majority of the Wizarding World thought that it would be best to kill him preemptively to prevent the rise of another Dark Lord, but since he didn't have the Dark Mark - a pity, really, everything would have been just **perfect** if he had - and since he had had permission of the Ministry to kill the Dark Lord and every Death Eater he saw fit, they held nothing against him. Still, he was treading on thin ice.

The only thing they didn't notice yet was that they were, too...

He just nodded curtly at the two brothers before silently slipping out of the crowded court room, trusting them to follow him. Reporters were swarming around them almost immediately, and he quickly grasped both their hands and pressed them against the portkey he had prepared, disappearing and leaving the crowd behind.

Gentle hands kept him on his feet as they landed and in the security of his own home he turned around and buried his head in the strong chest.

"I'm so sorry, please believe me." He sniffed, clutching to the tattered robes that hung off the broad-shouldered figure as the other wizard moved behind him, sandwiching him between them. "I would have never asked you to spy for me if I had known that it would end like this. I'm sorry, forgive me, please. I'll get you out of here. Draco's already working on it, please..."

"Hush, now, Harry," Rodolphus murmured soothingly, wavering between being highly amused and worried because of Harry's behaviour."You know that we are not angry with you, raven. We are okay with this."

"You deserve so much better," Harry argued weakly. "You shouldn't be deprived of your magic and be forced to act like slaves."

"We have the most beautiful and caring master we could wish for," Rabastan whispered directly in his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"I'm not your master," Harry protested at once, drawing back and sidling out from between them, looking earnestly at the two brown-haired brothers. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"That sounds rather promising, don't you think so?" Rodolphus drawled to his brother, an identical smirk crossing their features.

"Oh, definitely," Rabastan returned, wrapping his arms once more around Harry's narrow waist before lifting him up into his arms. "Sweet little angel, what did you have in mind?"

"I got you your own rooms," Harry stated proudly, oblivious to the looks the two brothers were sending him. "And I'll cook for you, and if you want something you only have to tell me. You could take a bath..."

"That wasn't really what we were thinking of, you know?" Rodolphus offered, running his long fingers through Harry's pitch black hair when wide green eyes turned to stare at him. "You do remember that little house near the shore, where we used to... exchange information, don't you?"

Harry blushed brightly at that, but shook his head. "I won't take advantage of you, and your time at Azkaban surely wasn't good for your health..."

"We are fine, Harry." Rabastan sighed, still carrying the slender young man. "It's not that bad now that the Dementors are gone."

"You still didn't deserve it, and I want you to eat something and have a nice long bath," Harry replied. "Please, Rabastan, please?"

"Argh, fine." The younger brother groaned, giving in to Harry's pleading look, and reluctantly let him down. "We'll take a bath, okay?"

"Thank you." Harry smiled happily at him. "I'll make you something to eat. Any preferences?"

"No." Rodolphus shook his head. "As long as you made it, I'm sure it's delicious. Just as you are."

Harry blushed once again and quickly disappeared down the stairs before the brothers could find another excuse to do wicked things with him. It wasn't that he was averse to the idea, quite the opposite actually, but he knew all too well how it felt when you had to obey someone's every whim and he didn't want to use them. Not after everything they did for him.

It had all started very soon after the beginning of the Second War, though Harry still wondered why it was called a war. Voldemort's demise had been rather anticlimactic; there had been no great battle between the Light and the Dark, no huge showdown between two acrimonious armies, but merely a small duel between him and Voldemort and that was that. Very few people had been there to actually witness Voldemort's defeat and so of course a lot of imaginative minds contradicted themselves and each other by coming up with the most absurd versions of the likeliest happenings. The simple truth was that Harry's shield had been stronger than Voldemort's curse and that so, for a second time, the killing curse rebounded and ate its way into Voldemort's skeletal body. The assembled wizards had all raised their wands and chorused another Avada Kedavra, eradicating Voldemort once and for all. Though, of course, everyone else knew better.

But his friendship with the brothers, for at first it had only been that, had started then. Harry had seen them tortured, had felt it in fact over his connection with Voldemort, and he had apparated to them, not able to stand to see anyone in pain. It had hardly occurred to him that they were still his enemies and that they were two against one and that they might be mentally deranged from their stay in Azkaban, all he knew was that he needed to help them. With the little knowledge of healing spells he had at that time and several potions Madam Pomfrey had given him for an emergency he had managed to pep them up enough for them to apparate alongside with him. To the Dursleys.

It was going to be only a matter of time of course until they found out about his treatment there, but he had risked it nonetheless because he hadn't wanted them to die. And so he had somehow squeezed the three of them into his small bedroom, concealing their presence as best as he could with his wandless magic, and then had slowly coaxed them back to life.

Rabastan had been the first to regain consciousness and after a huge gulp of water he had first inquired about his brother, thanked him and then quickly passed out again. Harry didn't really know how he managed to do his chores, take his uncle's beatings and look after them, but he did somehow and soon enough the brothers were fit enough to ask questions.

There were of course the obligatory ones why Harry had done this and why he hadn't handed them over to the Ministry and Harry's only answer was to shrug his shoulders and tell them that it had felt right. But then they also demanded to know about all the bruises littering his thin body and the almost constant yelling and nagging of his relatives. Harry had refused to tell them of course, but after one particularly vicious beating he had admitted defeat and had confessed everything, lying cuddled between them. That's when their friendship had started and when the Dursleys had learned why exactly it was a bad idea to treat a child like this.

They had taken their leave when Harry had started his sixth year in Hogwarts, but they had stayed in contact and finally Harry had asked them to spy on Voldemort.

Oh yes, Voldemort. As it had turned out he had only had a bad day and Bellatrix had been getting on his nerves and so he had tortured the two brothers to the brink of death. Nothing unusual, but for Harry another reason why he hated that bastard.

Harry had always thought them attractive with their tall muscled build, the rather dark skin colour that reminded him of honey when the light hit it right and the warm, understanding eyes. He liked how their smiles and laughs would light up their normally serious faces and their sense of humour that was so different than the usual biting sarcasm of a Slytherin. They teased him mercilessly, yes, but he always knew that they were joking by the way their eyes would glimmer and the many secret smiles. He liked to watch them interact, thinking that no-one else understood their silent communication, but Harry found that he did. He learned to interpret every small movement, every gesture, every raised eyebrow, every half-smile, every blink, every furrowed brow and every quirk of their lips. He could read them like a book and instinctively knew what they were feeling. And he loved it.

At first he had tried to convince himself that it was just a simple crush and when that had failed he had made it clear to himself that since he couldn't say that he loved one of them more than the other that he didn't even stand a chance. Not that he stood a chance with one of them anyway.

Obviously, they had decided otherwise because one night when they met in their secret meeting place, the small house on the shore, they had made a move and instead of information they offered him a romantic candlelight dinner and a lot of whispered endearments and soft touches. He had been seduced by every trick in the book, and even his rational mind couldn't stop him from admitting that he loved them, at least to himself.

Harry had thought it had only been a one-time thing, something to release stress, but nothing serious. But Harry didn't regret it for one moment, cherishing the feeling of being loved, even if it was just this once and he vowed that he wouldn't asked for more because he knew that there wasn't a chance in hell that two so gorgeous and sexy men would return his love.

They convinced him of the opposite.

"Mhm, salmon in herbal sauce?" Rodolphus asked from the doorway. "And boiled potatoes? If it were possible, I would love you even more now."

Harry's face flushed once again, but he chuckled lightly, turning around with a smile on his soft, slightly feminine features, coming to face one very naked Rodolphus. One very, **very** naked Rodolphus. Stark-naked.

"See something you like?" Rodolphus smirked, slowly approaching on the gaping boy.

"You are naked," Harry deadpanned, and Rodolphus laughed at him. "Why are you naked?"

"Well, my dear raven." Rodolphus hands sharply grasped Harry's hips, pulling him flush against his body. "We didn't want to wear those rags again, did we?"

Rabastan had arrived as well, in the same attire, smirking from ear to ear. "Definitely not. And you have to admit that your clothes might be a bit small on us."

"I bought you clothes," Harry protested. "They are in your rooms and... you could have used a towel!" He stomped his foot in irritation, which only served to make the two older wizards chuckle amusedly. "Don't laugh at me!"

"We are laughing **with** you," Rodolphus comforted him. "It's not our fault you refuse to show us that beautiful laugh..."

"Besides, we didn't want to make you wait," the younger brother added, playfully nipping Harry's ear before he moved to the oven, where Harry had put the fish and the potatoes to keep them warm.

"Don't be angry, little raven." Rodolphus kissed his neck lightly, knowing exactly the spot that made Harry's knees feel like jelly, and manoeuvred him over to one of the comfortable kitchen chairs, compelling him sit down in his lap.

Harry could feel Rodolphus' hard length pressing against his back and he briefly considered fleeing, but then the callused fingertips caressing his cheek and stroking his thighs distracted him quite effectively.

"At least eat something," he pleaded, and both Lestranges grinned at him, but obediently started on the delicious food, complimenting Harry whenever they found the time.

Suddenly the fire in the fireplace flared up and a head covered with sleek blond hair appeared in the green flames. "My, my, my, Potter, you do have an interesting taste when it comes to the dresses of your slaves," Draco mocked, quickly assessing the situation, and Harry blushed crimson while the two ex-Death Eaters didn't seem to be in the least uncomfortable. "I wonder what Sev would have to say if I suggested something like this..."

"Draco!" Harry's head shot up and he stared at the blond warningly, who sighed as if someone had just told him that Father Christmas had fallen from the roof and dropped on the Easter bunny. "Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Only that I have Severus." The blond shrugged or at least it looked like he might have shrugged, but since his head was the only part of his body that was visible it was rather hard to tell for sure. "And he more or less agreed to make the potion for Lupin. Didn't know I would interrupt something..."

"Well, now that you do, would you mind?" Rabastan drawled, finishing the last of his potatoes. "We were kind of busy..."

"I can see that, uncle." Draco smirked and Harry groaned in exasperation. "I should go perhaps."

And with one final smirk he was gone.

"See what you did?" the green-eyed boy snapped, annoyed, and got up from Rodolphus' lap, ignoring the clearly disappointed moan that followed his departure and levitated the plates into the sink.

He turned on the water, intent on finishing the dishes now and paying no attention to his two lovers, and grabbed for the sponge, starting to scrub one of the plates.

"You love us, don't you?", Rabastan asked suddenly after the two brothers had watched his doing in silence for a moment, lightly resting his hands on Harry's shoulders, beginning to massage the tenseness away.

"Of course, I do," Harry muttered, still irritated, grabbing for the next plate.

"Then trust us, Harry." Rodolphus tenderly captured Harry's hand, pressing it against his bare chest. "We love you and we want this. Don't feel bad about those bracelets or about our magic. You said you had a plan, that's great, but even if you didn't, we don't mind this situation. We have you, love, and we are all healthy and alive. Everything else will come with time."

"Didn't you miss us?" Rabastan whispered. "Because we sure as hell did and now we want to have you back in out arms and in our bed. Please?"

"I don't deserve this." Harry whimpered quietly. "I promised that you would be free and now..."

"Of course you deserve this, raven," the older brother declared decidedly. "You deserve everything you want. Don't let those beasts get to you. And you make us feel freer than we ever felt in our lives."

"But..."

"Nothing but, angel," Rabastan interrupted him, silencing him with a kiss. "We love you and we love to do those things to you. Everything else can wait."

Harry always felt they were too good for him with the gentleness and the reverence they touched him as if worshipping not only his body, but his whole being. He was such a scrawny little thing in comparison to their muscled forms and he just couldn't understand why they would want him at all. But if they did...

He slowly turned around, looking up into their concerned brown eyes before timidly giving each of them a kiss, allowing his eyes to drift shut as Rodolphus scooped him up and carried him off to his bedroom.

"I really wonder who gave you the idea we would need three bedrooms," he murmured into Harry's ear as he put him down on Harry's own bed, admiring the lithe form. "But this way we can try all of them and then decide where we had the most fun."

Harry smiled shyly up at them, glad when the eyeing was over and they joined him on the bed.

"You are rather overdressed for the occasion, my angel," Rabastan murmured, starting to unbutton Harry's dress shirt while his brother had already discarded of Harry's shoes and his socks, reverently kissing the small feet, making Harry giggle and mewl softly.

He then moved up Harry's calves, bunching up Harry's jeans and once again kissing every patch of newly revealed skin, while Rabastan did the same to his chest and his neck. Harry mewled helplessly, trying to pull Rabastan up for a kiss.

"Shh, Harry, patience is a virtue." Rabastan smirked, capturing Harry's hands and positioning them over his head. "You are not allowed to touch us or yourself until we say so. Be a good little boy, angel."

Harry sighed in frustration, but nodded nonetheless, obediently putting his hands to the headboard. He had learned that while Rabastan and Rodolphus wouldn't be angry if he didn't do what they said, they would tease him mercilessly later on and so it was definitely better to obey. Rodolphus meanwhile had moved up on Harry's legs and was busy undoing Harry's pants and relieving him of the last of his clothes. And then the worshipping of his body started once again with butterfly kisses and gentle caresses.

"I missed to see you like this," Rodolphus whispered in his ear, briefly interrupting the ministrations to Harry's neck. "All flustered and needy and so beautiful, waiting for us to take you."

"I missed you, too," Harry replied, arching upwards as Rabastan's tongue played around his already hard nipples. "Please, kiss me?"

Rodolphus smiled down at him, slipping one arm behind Harry's head to lift him up a little, and then brought their lips together. Harry purred happily when the older Lestrange allowed him to wrap his arms around his neck and started to nibble his bottom lip, asking for entrance. The small young man gasped in surprise when something hot and wet suddenly engulfed his aching member and Rodolphus' tongue easily invaded his mouth, both sensations making him moan in pleasure. He could feel both their smirks when he started to writhe in Rodolphus' arms, but he couldn't care less when Rabastan started to hum around his shaft, sending vibrations through his whole body.

A frustrated and disappointed groan escaped his mouth when Rabastan and Rodolphus stopped at the same time, leaving him aching for their touch, for more of those feelings.

"Don't worry, little angel." Rabastan slid up his body, taking his brother's place, wrapping their young lover in strong arms. "We have much more in store for you." He tenderly kissed Harry's temple, searching the huge green eyes for any sign of fear, but finding none. "You want more, don't you?"

The always made sure that he was okay with everything. They hated it when Harry was in any pain and they wanted to be certain that he was up for it. They always stopped when Harry asked them to and he loved them all the more for it. They had never tried to convince him to give it a try, to endure the pain in favour of the pleasure, he was their Harry and what he said was law.

"Yes." Harry snuggled into him, tilting his head upwards, begging to be kissed. "I want you. Both of you. I want to know that you are back."

Rabastan smiled at the answer, lifting him up and putting him so that Harry was straddling his lap, before he kissed his angel passionately, rubbing his back, knowing that it helped Harry to relax.

Rodolphus had finally found some lubricant in the bathroom (who would put lubricant in the bathroom? Seemingly, Harry did) and moved behind Harry, dipping his fingers into the gooey substance.

Harry was so occupied with returning Rabastan's kisses that the sudden cold wetness in the cleft of his arse startled him, and he instinctively pulled back, pressing closer to the younger brother, who chuckled softly.

"Aren't we jumpy today?" Rodolphus smirked, noticing Harry's blush. "Do we need to tie you down so that you'll keep still?"

Harry glared at him, still lying against Rabastan's chest, who comfortingly carded his fingers through Harry's unruly hair. "It's cold, and you could have given me some warning."

Rodolphus only laughed his rich laugh, and Harry's scowl dissipated and he wriggled his bum invitingly, causing Rabastan to gasp in pleasure because Harry was rubbing against his own arousal.

"Little tease," he growled before ferociously attacking Harry's neck, drawing a purr from the former Gryffindor.

**--SCENE EDITED--**

"You okay, angel?" He lightly stroked up and down on Harry's cock, brushing his thumb over the head of it.

"Yes." Harry took a shuddery breath of air to steady himself. "Just not used to it, is all."

"I should hope not," Rodolphus grumbled. "We've been in Azkaban for over two months. I would be a little hurt if you had found someone to replace us so soon."

"No-one could replace you," Harry assured him, allowing the older wizard to pull him back against his chest and kiss him deeply, Rodolphus' fingers still buried deeply within his arse. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Rodolphus smiled tenderly at his little raven, gliding his hands over the smooth milky skin.

"And I love you, too," Rabastan added, sitting up with Harry still in his lap and turned Harry's face towards him, capturing the soft lips in a bruising kiss.

"I love you, too", Harry whispered, gasping for air and a heavy blush adorning his cheeks.

The brothers shared a secret smile when Harry put his forehead against Rabastan's shoulder to regain his breath. For Rodolphus he was his little raven, who had saved them from certain death and looked at them like they were the best men on the whole planet. For Rabastan he was his sweet angel, who had protected them when the whole world had turned against them and made them want to be better persons. But for both of them he was their Harry, and they would rather die than hurt him. Which was admittedly not an easy feat, especially in situations like this. They loved everything about him: His fair complexion, the creamy white skin and his inky black hair, the emerald green eyes that seemed to see right into your soul, the slender build, the gentle hands and his delicate feet; they loved the way he moved, completely oblivious to the sexiness of the slight sway of his hips; they loved his smile and his feather-light touches and kisses and how he would whisper sweet nothings into their ears, driving them absolutely crazy. Harry was seventeen, having finished his last year of school and graduated as the best of his year, closely followed by Hermione. He was small after years of malnourishment and abuse that he had suffered at the hands of the Dursleys and fragile in a way that had nothing to do with his magic. Harry was now probably the most powerful wizard since Merlin himself, but that didn't stop them from being worried about him because although Harry could very well defend himself against anyone it was rather questionable if he would actually do it. Harry never wanted to hurt anyone, and so they made sure that he was never hurt, either. Their angel. Their raven. Their Harry.

**--SCENE EDITED--**

"Thank you," Harry mumbled sleepily, weakly dropping onto Rodolphus' chest as the two brother's carefully slid their spent cocks from Harry's slightly sore opening, a bit of semen dribbling out, which Rabastan caught with his tongue.

The younger brown-haired wizard carefully turned Harry around, sharing the liquid in his mouth through a kiss, before he pressed his lips to Harry's forehead. "You were great, angel." He smirked slightly when Harry managed to still blush in his sleepy state. "I love you."

Harry murmured something that vaguely sounded like a returning declaration of love and then licked his lips, savouring the taste Rabastan had shared with him.

The brothers chuckled, tenderly cleaning Harry of the residues of their love making, and then tucked Harry, who was by now fast asleep, under the blankets so that he was once again sandwiched between them.

"Love you, raven." Rodolphus also kissed Harry's forehead before turning to his brother. "We are really lucky he wants us, aren't we?"

"Yes," Rabastan answered matter-of-factly, yawning a little. "Do you think he will mind if we try to hide him from the world and have him all for ourselves?"

"I'm sure we could keep him occupied." And the two Lestranges shared a conspiratorial smirk before closing their strong arms around the small ex-Gryffindor.

For the first time in his life Harry felt absolutely secure and well taken care of, and he sighed blissfully, somehow managing to bring them even closer together as the brothers drifted off to sleep, neither noticing the bracelets falling of their arms as if by magic (and of course we all know that it was indeed magic) nor Severus closing the previously slightly ajar door, looking paler than usual, muttering something about now knowing what Draco had been on about.

And they didn't notice, either, how the members of both secret societies formerly known as the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army, led by one Hermione Granger, accompanied by a very thick and very detailed version of the Magic Law Code, stormed the Ministry and enforced the revocation of every enslavement and fair and unbiased trials for all former Death Eaters.

But who would care about such trivialities when in the arms of the loves of your life? And so Harry only cuddled closer to them, not giving a damn if his plan had worked or not because he had them back, and no-one would take them away from him.

* * *

**Now repeat after me: I want to review. I want to review. I want to review.**

**Oh, if that's the case. Don't let me keep you...**

* * *


End file.
